1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electrosurgical system for treating tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an electrosurgical system having a sensor for monitoring smoke or aerosols.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves the application of electricity and/or electromagnetic energy to cut, dissect, ablate, coagulate, seal tissue, or other wise treat biological tissue during a surgical procedure. Additionally, certain electrosurgical modes invoke the application of electric spark to biological tissue, for example, human flesh or the tissue of internal organs, without significant cutting. The spark is produced by bursts of radio-frequency electrical energy generated from an appropriate electrosurgical generator. Generally, fulguration is used to coagulate, cut or blend body tissue. Coagulation is defined as a process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dehydrated/dried. Electrosurgical cutting, on the other hand, includes applying an electrical spark to tissue in order to produce a cutting or dividing effect. Blending includes the function of cutting combined with the production of a hemostasis effect.
Generally, electrosurgery utilizes an energy generator, an active electrode and a return electrode. The energy generator generates an electromagnetic wave (referred to herein as “electrosurgical energy”), typically above 100 kilohertz to avoid muscle and/or nerve stimulation between the active and return electrodes when applied to tissue. During electrosurgery, current generated by the electrosurgical generator is conducted through the patient's tissue disposed between the two electrodes. The electrosurgical energy is returned to the electrosurgical source via a return electrode pad positioned under a patient (i.e., a monopolar system configuration) or a smaller return electrode positionable in bodily contact with or immediately adjacent to the surgical site (i.e., a bipolar system configuration). The current causes the tissue to heat up as the electromagnetic wave overcomes the tissue's impedance. Although many other variables affect the total heating of the tissue, usually more current density directly correlates to increased heating.
Electrosurgical instruments have become widely used by surgeons in recent years. Accordingly, a need has developed for equipment and instruments, which are easy to handle, and are reliable and safe in an operating environment. Most electrosurgical instruments are hand-held instruments, e.g., an electrosurgical pencil, which transfer electrosurgical energy to a tissue site. During surgery, these electrosurgical instruments generally produce an aerosol or plume (typically referred to as “smoke” by surgeons) when organic material (e.g., the tissue of the patient) is being vaporized. The aerosol created by the vaporization of the organic material is offensive and possibly hazardous when inhaled. The aerosol may include gases such as carbon monoxide as well as solids or liquids suspended in the gas. In addition, the aerosol may include virions, which may be infectious.
The aerosol or smoke may be aspirated by a conventional suction tube held near the site of the electrosurgical procedure by an assistant. Unfortunately, this method can be inefficient since it requires the full time attention of the assistant. In addition, the placement of the often-bulky suction tube in the operative field of the surgeon may obstruct the surgeon's view. These suction tubes also typically operate on a continuous basis and create substantial noise levels during surgery thus potentially interfering with normal operating room dialogue.
Accordingly, electrosurgical instruments sometimes include integrated systems for aspirating the plume produced by the electrosurgical instruments during the electrosurgical procedures as well as for aspirating excess blood of bodily fluids prior to coagulating the remaining vessels have been developed. Electrosurgical instruments have been developed which include an aspirating system including a suction tube having at least one suction opening disposed in close proximity to the active electrode and a proximal end, which is in fluid communication with a remote source of vacuum, such as a fluid pump.